The Ban
by boundenid
Summary: In which Arthur is confused, the Council is aggravated, the people of Camelot are impressed, Merlin leads a bunch of creepy looking people, and the author uses symbols


Well I just read a TON of Arthur lifting the ban fanfictions, and I have this image running through my head from all of them so I'll just write my own. So, this is a topic/plot that is used a lot, but I hope mine is also unique from all the rest.

Sorry if some of what I wrote is familiar, I am drawing inspiration from like ten different fics and I'm not sure what is from my own imagination, and what is from the stuff I've read.

Also I don't own Merlin...just in case that wasn't already obvious.

~Enid

* * *

"I have decided to lift the ban on Magic," blurted Arthur as a means to commence the meeting.

The surrounding people (aka the Council of Advisers and the members of the Roundtable) all stared at him in shock.

Actually to be more precise Merlin dropped the pitcher he was holding, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Gwen all stood/sat gaping, Gaius looked as nonplussed as ever, Leon's stoic facade cracking slightly at his shock, and the Council was shouting...well more like loudly stating everything they could think off as a means to dissuade the King from this particular 'unsavory course of action.'

Arthur held up his hand," It has recently come to my attention that several knights, my self included owe our lives tot he druid people, and I believe it is unfair to continue persecuting them."

'He's really serious about this' thought Merlin.

"Therefore, I would like all your opinions on this matter, however recognize I will not be easily swayed," continued the King.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I really don't see a problem with magic, and I never really got why Uther thought it was evil," slurred Gwaine.

"Sire, as you well know I myself practiced magic before the ban, and remember a time when magic users and non-magic users lived peacefully side by side," Gaius sagely put forth.

Leon, Elyan, and Percival all said something vaguely similar to,' I see the logic, but are you sure?" Along with Percival's added, ' I don't see why not?"

All the council members responded with various levels of indignation and horror at the thought, but they were outnumbered by the knights and had very poor arguments so no one listened to them anyway.

"And you Merlin?" asked Arthur

"Umm, well you see... I really...Well... It's just," stammered Merlin, who was still in a state of shock," Well, I'm really just a servant so...umm I'll just be going now." He then proceeded to make a quick exit leaving a rather confused group of nobles and Gwaine, who was technically a noble...but he's Gwaine so yeah, behind.

It was several days later when Arthur made the announcement public. It was a sunny afternoon and he had gathered all the people of Camelot into a rather large courtyard that had been made for such a purpose. You could almost feel the anticipation in the air, the people knew the announcement would be something beg, huge probably.

Dutifully they gathered, young, old, short, tall, but every failed to notice the 50 or so black cloaked and hooded spectators spaced evenly in a grid-like pattern across the crowd.

Arthur held his hand up for silence," After speaking with my advisers and loyal knights I have decided to repeal the ban on magic, from this day force those using magic will not be harmed unless they are committing an act that is evil."

With that the cloaked people, who were in fact rather menacing looking, threw back their hoods, raised their arms to the sky, and began to chant. When the chanting stopped, everyone looked around to see what horror they had wrought, only to discover that dark pink rose petals(1) were raining from the sky. Looking around the people discovered that the darkly cloaked people were in fact druids showing their gratitude for the King, and at the head was Merlin, a circlet of silver(2) inlaid with pearl(3) on his brow.

Then Merlin stepped forward," On behalf of my people, the druids, I would thank you Arthur Pendragon, for this gesture of trust." Then without a word all fifty of the druids, and Merlin, turned on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of dust leaving a very confused Camelot in their wake...as well as a shocked/angry/confused/really needing an explanation Arthur.

* * *

A/N:

1- dark pink roses symbolize gratitude

2-silver represents the soul and the circle of life

3- pearl represents a pure mind and heart as well as balances emotion and reduces stress

So yeah... what do you think you should review, because there is a hungry monster ready to take on the world and eat you all and the only way to stop it is to feed it, and the only way to feed it is to click that button right down their.

~Enid


End file.
